1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a solution for use in preparing frozen foam, and more particularly to a solution which minimizes damage to the foam.
2. Description of Related Art
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,655, entitled: "Therapeutic Cooling Wrap", I disclosed a cooling wrap having a pouch for containing a frozen water medium such as ice or open-celled foam saturated with water and frozen. Since that time I have discovered that the foam tends to deteriorate and break apart with repeated cycles of freezing and melting. I have now found that this deterioration can be essentially eliminated or at least greatly minimized by using a salt solution. Moreover, I have found the use of a saline solution of sodium chloride and fresh water within certain ranges to have additional beneficial results.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a solution for use in freezing open-celled material.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a frozen foam which takes a longer time to completely melt than frozen foam made with plain water.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a solution for a frozen foam which permits repeated cycles of freezing and thawing while minimizing damage to the foam.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described.